castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heroes/@comment-26508845-20150618151308
FOR NEW PLAYERS OR F2P PLAYERS WHO WANT A NEW ACCOUNT/ START OVER: When you create a new account, you start with 150 gems and have so many options on how to begin. First off, get bluestacks (it's free and easy to use) on your computer so you can log in on your laptop or desktop. Make at least 10 new gmail accounts and create some way to keep track of the log in info. Start a new game with each account Do all of the easiest and fastest achievements possible to gain free gems (the "free gems" app downloading/ video viewing is a waste of time, data, memory, and energy) until you have at least 600 gems on each account I would recommend sitting on these accounts until there is a system update because they usually give you 500 gems (per account) after the update, log on each day to get the daily reward free gems (if you are super patient then do so for 30 days and get the free legendary hero card on top of the druid they give you, as this will give a ton of gems/essence/hero badges) once you can wait no more, whether you only have 600 gems per account or at least 2390 from logging in every day for a month and waiting for an update, roll for heroes on every account! this trick is good for starting a game strong, because on many of these accounts you will get NOTHING, but on at least one you will start out with something awesome like a vlad, pixie, santa, pumpkin duke, etc. and you may get more than one! This is on top of the druid you are garaunteed if you log on each day for at least 21 days from claiming the daily rewards! once you have your badass starting account, you don't need to ever feel underpowered, because starting out with a hero like vlad, you can do HBM easy, invade easy, and since you won't be cluttered with tons of weak and useless heroes, your might will be low and you will stomp noobs as if you were pay to play! I did this and got a pixie my first role on one account, so i went with that. I am now only 6k might on that account, but have 5 legendaries ranging from lvl 70-105, and almost never get invaded while never having to use any spells when i invade because most people at 6k might are still putsing around with alchemists and tritons - and even if i see a legendary they are usually too low a lvl to matter. the reason my might is so low with such strong heroes is they are my ONLY heroes. i have been saving my green and blue hero cards from the daily rewards for later down the line when i need to boost my might instead of holding it back. this method is meant to take about 30 mins or less a day for about a month for mest results. I know i sound like i only play this game, but in reality i don't play for more than 30 mins a day, usually just playing while i'm on the toilet, waiting for something, or just after i wake up (electronic screens help wake up your brain in the morning as much as coffee, i swear). if you are still reading, then you probably have the patience to make this work for you. there is no reason to pay to play in this game unless you are wealthy and SUPER BORED, or you absolutely have to have a moltanica, spirit mage, and/or minotaur for whatever reason. I have a friend who has put in over $2500 (no joke) and i can say i think i have more fun, because i earned my badassness while he just bought his. Anyone can beat anyone if they have a pumpkin duke, cupid, vlad, santa, and druid as their attacking team, so just work towards the free rolls by saving up gems! i already have 4k gems saved after rolling for my legendaries, and once i have 10k i'll upgraid my team and start going for high might. GOOD LUCK AND GO STOMP NOOBS